


Atom Bomb

by BeyondFandoms



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondFandoms/pseuds/BeyondFandoms
Summary: Atom Bomb: A character realizes for the first time that they have “chemistry” with their future partner.





	Atom Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt requested by GrimIsVeryIntoScience on Amino!

It wasn't that first day. It wasn't hearing Cecil announce his love on the radio that made Carlos fall for him. It wasn't that near-death experience with the tiny city under lane five at the Desert Flower Bowling Alley and Arcade Fun Complex, either. And it wasn't something that happened all at once.

Rather, it was something between those moments, and it was something that didn't seem to suddenly hit him like a tonne of bricks. It wasn't like a romance film. It wasn't big or easily distinguished.

Carlos didn't fall for declarations of love or insistence upon his own perfection (a flawed theory at best, in his opinion). It was nothing grand.

It was a voice.

It was a man he'd rarely ever seen. It was traffic that sounded more like a radio drama and weather that sounded like indie bands. It was that voice explaining things Carlos knew the long-time Night Vale citizens already understood. It was a feeling as if the man that voice belonged to was explaining those things solely for Carlos to gain an understanding.

It was a notebook. This notebook and the pen Carlos used to write in it were kept a secret from everyone, _especially_ the City Council. This notebook had a tally of every time Cecil mentioned Carlos on the radio. It had notes and questions about each mention and the intentions behind it. Carlos was a man of facts and logic, and this was his only logical way to understand what Cecil claimed to feel for him.

It was confusion. It was a strange desert town where nothing made sense and no one seemed to complain about that. It was Carlos never understanding anything and that voice on the radio helping him come to terms with it. It was the one thing that made this impossible town bearable to stay in (besides the unending stream of new science experiments to do, of course).

It was a voice. It always came back to that voice. The voice that guided him through each day and each new obstacle. The voice that sang his praises, but never made the assumption that he knew everything he needed. It was a voice he'd quickly become accustomed to hearing each day. It was a voice.

Carlos sits by the radio in his office. That very voice emanates from the radio's speakers. Carlos listens, and makes a new note in his notebook:

_Hypothesis: I should ask Cecil Palmer to go on a date with me. Next Step: Experimentation._

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, consider [checking out my Tumblr](https://lessonsinsilence.tumblr.com/commissions)


End file.
